


only fog on the limbs

by infinitebees



Series: tumblr shenanigans [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitebees/pseuds/infinitebees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt "We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair"</p>
            </blockquote>





	only fog on the limbs

Alistair wakes with the sun in his eyes and Tabris’s arm slung carelessly over his chest, and silently thanks the Maker for overbooked inns. The morning tastes like cool air after the rain, and a gentle breeze filters through the open window. It’s a good morning. Better with Tabris (most things are).

He’s seen her in the morning before, of course; they’re generally the first two awake (the taint has made a morning person out of him, he thinks wryly), but it feels so different to see her like this beside him instead of watching as she emerges from her tent. The sight of her is a secret and she’s allowed herself to share it with him; it had been an unspoken agreement between them that they would share a room, and then, upon finding only one bed, that they would share it too. And now she’s here, breathing softly beside him and looking more unguarded than he’s ever seen her, and in the morning light he can count the freckles that dust her nose and shoulders.

She opens her eyes, and for a moment Alistair forgets to breathe.

“Hey,” she mumbles sleepily, taking her hand off his chest to rub at her eyes. “Mornin’. I slept really well last night, isn’t that weird?” He feels her laughter in his own chest, like someone’s tapped his ribs with a spoon. Then he realizes what she means, and at the same moment realizes that he can’t remember having had any nightmares.

“Yeah,” he says then, and he can’t look at her because he’s afraid she’ll see the love coming out of him. “Weird, but good.”

“Yeah. Good.”


End file.
